Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Requests
Is there any deeper meaning behind this list? :S - confused Zerak-Tul 19:56, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Nope, just what the people want to see made. Most of which seems to be Baldur's Gate NPCs. hash Some of these have turned blue because they have been made. Should these be removed from this list or moved into a 'Requested but already made' section or a different action? Fw190a8 16:06, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :In my opinion we should clear the list, and restart it with a format where people can request a max of 3(?) articles at a time, signing their name, so we know who to ask if we have no clue about what article they wanted.. That, and most of the current requested pages seem really obscure. Zerak talk 20:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think thats a good idea. I suggest that we also temporarily cross-out future requested articles that are turned blue as is done in the Wanted Pages section, THEN move them to a seperate, "RbaM" section. Also I believe Angelo is just another somewhat minor BG NPC. Johnnyriot999 11:06, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::BTW I think this page would be a bit better suited to talk about what we're interested in with fellow regular editors, but dont know much about, rather than a place for unregistered users to ask for random BG or NWN articles. Today I added a few articles that I've been unable to find info about for a while and Bloodtide totally came through them. Johnnyriot999 07:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Useless articles What if something mentioned here is just not worth having? Like the Candlekeep Inn? Seriously, it's the inn at Candlekeep. That's it. Ville V. Kokko 21:43, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Cleared out the requests :) Zerak talk 21:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::I just created one of those articles on the old list. Ville V. Kokko 22:08, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::Ville, I appreciate what you say about the Candlekeep Inn being just an inn, but one man's (or woman's) garbage is another man's (or woman's) gold! Perhaps there was a notable encounter at the inn some time in the past, or perhaps it was created by a notable character, or some ancient relic is hanging on the wall, or there could be a few reasons why the article might be useful. We have no article limit, unlike a paper encyclopedia, so there is no limit to the number of articles we can add, provided there's something in FR lore about it. I appreciate that this might not be everyone's interpretation of what makes a good wiki though, and my opinion matters no more than anyone else's. ::::I just get the impression it's from Baldur's Gate (game) again, and in that case I can tell you there's nothing more to be said about it. Okay, it's run by Winthrop. That's it. Ville V. Kokko 07:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I mean, I'm certainly all for minor topics having articles if someone cares to make them, I wrote the one about Salvanas. Ville V. Kokko 21:09, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::What should be done about this section? Do we need to keep the list of requested articles? I filled in a small number, but is it really used all that much? Fw190a8 23:09, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I reckon it's a good idea, in theory, but just another of the things we don't yet have enough editors/visitors for to pull off properly. Zerak talk 23:13, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't know how much more properly it needs to be done besides of just having the list up there for people to see and potentially do something about. Ville V. Kokko 07:42, 8 May 2007 (UTC) how do you request an article? :You edit the "Requests" section by putting in the requested topic, and signing with your name (four tidles (~~~~)). Hope that helps. Zerak talk 16:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else read The Erevis cale trilogy, Or am I alone on that? Davey J. 20:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I read it too, and it's probably my favorite trilogy (close call with Return of the Archwizards. Excitedly waiting for Shadowrealm - Zerak talk 21:43, 31 January 2008 (UTC) WHY AINT ANY BODY DON DRASEK RIVEN. ~~Odd Thomas~~ :Drasek Riven. ➳Quin 04:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Revamped An idea I had out of a recent Candlekeep discussion was to create a Requests page, where users could post requests for articles that need improving, so I could better target my editing work. Looking around, I found we already had one, but it was hardly linked to from anywhere and hardly used. I've remodeled it and expanded its purpose, from new pages to editing work in general. So, before I make this go live with a Main Page link, does anyone have any suggestions, tweaks, or requests of their own regarding the Requests page? — BadCatMan (talk) 09:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well these is this that might give some! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 12:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Cool idea, BatCat. I'm following the page now. ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) The revamped Requests page is now in action, and has gone live on the Main Page. I've announced it at Candlekeep. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Taking requests For lack of a better place to say this, I'm posting this here: I am open to requests for creating deity-specific spell pages. I've arbitrarily started with Auril, but if you'd like a particular deity's spells cataloged, then please make a request in Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requests in the usual fashion. I can't promise to meet any deadline, but I'll be happy to prioritize requests over my own long-term project (like I need another project *eyeroll*). —Moviesign (talk) 14:51, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Do you mean just categorising them under Category:Spells by deity? That list needs some consistent styling. Did you have anything in mind? :I made a bunch for Ilmater, but didn't think to categorise them. — BadCatMan (talk) 15:05, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I would like to set a standard for that category. Right now we have about half of them using an adjective form of the deity's name, like Aurilian, Banite, and Lathanderite. I think it would be kinda neat to continue that practice, if possible, because it is educational—Ilmatari spells?. I'm not in favor of using the possessive "Auril's spells" because that seems too similar to Category:Spells by developer, but I will adopt whatever style the majority favors. "Spells of Auril" is also acceptable, I suppose. Any other ideas? —Moviesign (talk) 01:24, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Some of these spells are made by the god, but others are made by members of the faith, or are merely strongly associated with them (and even with multiple faiths). So, I think using the adjective form is most appropriate. Anything else suggests the god created all the spells. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:01, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I updated my own Category:Ilmatari spells. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:49, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot Moviesign, nice to see the spell(s) as a Remnis-Realms-connection! Daranios (talk) 15:14, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I think I have one more spell to do, unless you know of any others out there. —Moviesign (talk) 15:57, May 18, 2016 (UTC)